An American Cat Tail
by Brekclub85
Summary: Set after the events of Fievel Goes West, Tiger and Miss Kitty have had kittens, and now you can you see the life of a typical cat family in Green River! Read and Review!
1. The Birth of the Kittens

(Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! I kinda always wanted to make an An American Tail story that focused primarily on cats. For those of you who will be reading this on , here's a list of some of my OCs who I'll be including in this story:

* Fiera-The older (By a few seconds) daughter of tiger and Miss Kitty, is a very fun kitten, and for some unexplainable reason, is a great mouser. (Also, she has her mother's fur color.)

Cera-The younger (By a few seconds) daughter of Tiger and Miss Kitty, gets along with her sister well, and inherits her mother's singing talent. (Also, she has her father's fur color.)

Sam-The mail cat of Green River, family friend of Tiger and Miss Kitty

Felix-A kitten in Green River, friend of Fiera and Cera. (And Fiera has a crush on him. :- )

Arlene-Another kitten in Green River, friend of Fiera and Cera.

Mrs. Furman-At the school for cats, is Fiera's "mice-catching class" teacher.

There will be more, but these are the ones who will appear the most. Anyways, here we go!

AN AMERICAN CAT TAIL

Chapter 1: The Birth of the Kittens.

Fievel, Tanya, and their parents were pacing back and forth nervously. Miss Kitty, who had married Tiger not too long ago, was giving birth to the kittens she soon got pregnant with.

"I hope nothing bad happens,' Tanya gulped, always seeing Miss Kitty as a bit of a mentor.

After a few more minutes of pacing, the cat doctor of Green River, who knew that Tiger and Miss Kitty were friends with these mice, would not eat these rodents, finally came out of the birthing area.

"So what happened doctor?" asked Papa Mousekewitz. "One of them's in pretty bad shape," the doctor replied.

All the mice looked horrified. "Don't tell Miss Kitty or the kittens are hurt!" Fievel panicked.

"Actually, the mother and her babies are the ones who are fine," the doctor responded. "It's the father who fainted out of either joy, shock, or a mix of both. You can see Miss Kitty now.

Indeed, Miss Kitty was lying in a makeshift bed, holding her two kittens, who were taking a nap.

"Miss Kitty, they're so cute," Tanya said, looking at the little cats. Even Papa and Mama had to admit, kittens were very cute.

"They're two girls," the cat doctor said. "And I've named them Fiera and Cera," Miss Kitty concluded.

Just then, Tiger woke up from his faint. "Oh my darling," the funny fat cat smiled, hugging Miss Kitty. At this point, the two kittens had woken up.

Fiera's stomach was rumbling, and she noticed Fievel standing a few feet away. Feline instinct had kicked in. She walked over to the little mouse.

"Hi there," Fievel smiled, not knowing what to expect, when Fiera suddenly grabbed him with one of her paws. She opened wide, and was about to drop Fievel in when Tiger quickly ran up to her.

"Eh, you can't eat mouseys kiddo," Tiger smiled to his daughter, grabbing Fievel just in time, handing her a fish instead.

"I think you two have a little mouser right there," the doctor smiled.

"Oh boy," said Tanya, a bit nervous, but still happy for her feline friends. The kittens did indeed seem nice.

Cera was chewing on a piece of lettuce and seemed to be liking it, so it's clear she would have her father's dietary habits, in addition to her father's fur colors.

"Now Tiger, you are a papa," Papa Mousekewitz said. "Yeah, I am," the sheriff of Green River smiled. It was the start of many adventures for the cat family now.

(Read and Review! The next chapters will be longer, and the next stories will be set some time in the future, this will be the only time Fiera and Cera are seen as babies.)

Next time: After a fun summer season, Cera and Fiera head to school, and decide what classes they want to take.


	2. School Daze

(Here's chapter 2!)

Chapter 2: School Daze

Some time had passed. Fiera and Cera were now older (Imagine about 7-9 in human years.). They were currently playing a little game of volleyball with a ball of yarn with their friends Felix and Arlene in the middle of Green River.

"I got it!" Felix announced, the black-furred kitten went, diving for the ball of yarn. He managed to hit it just it time towards Cera and Arlene, who were the other team. It was their last day before school started, so the kittens wanted to spend today doing their favorite activities.

"But now we got it!" Cera and Arlene laughed, Cera jumping up and spiking the yarn very hard with he paw. Felix and Fiera were unable to hit it back, and the match went to Cera and Arlene. "We won!" the friends cheered.

"Aw shucks," grumbled Felix. They could see the sun was setting, so they realized they had to head home soon. "I'll see you tomorrow at….ugh, school," Felix sighed with a laugh.

"Yeah, see ya around," Tiger and Miss Kitty's daughters waved to their friends and headed to their home.

Since Tiger's kids were born and since he became the cat sheriff of Green River, he and Miss Kitty decided to make the stagecoach they lived in (as seen in Fievel's American Tails) bigger, so the family could have more space. With the Mousekewitz's help, as well as some of the cats they were friends with, this was able to occur.

Overall, Tanya and Fievel got along well with Cera and Fiera, even though Fiera kept trying to stick Fievel in each birthday cake she and her sister got. Cera got along well with Tanya especially because Cera grew to love singing. Fiera was more into sports and athletics.

"It's you two's big day tomorrow," Tiger smiled to his kids as they arrived home. Miss Kitty had dinner ready: pastrami sandwiches for herself and Fiera, and salads for Tiger and Cera.

"We know daddy," said Fiera, eating her dinner up. "So what classes are you kids interested in?" Miss Kitty asked the kittens.

In the Green River Cat School, only 3 classes were required to be taken by all the kittens who attended: Math, history, and reading. Each kitten then had to pick 2 additional courses out of a list of optional ones for a required 5 classes per day.

"I dunno," Cera replied "There are so many fun-sounding ones." Cera was sure, however, she wanted to take the singing/music class, and Fiera wanted to take the mice-catching class.

After dinner, the kittens got on their little beds and quickly dozed off after Miss Kitty sang a lullaby.

THE NEXT MORNING……….

Tiger and Miss Kitty smiled proudly as Fiera and Cera went to the schoolhouse. "Bye mom and dad," they called.

"Bye Fiera and Cera!" the parental felines called back. After they saw that their daughters arrived at their destination, Miss Kitty and Tiger headed off to their jobs.

IN THE CAT SCHOOLHOUSE………

Fiera and Cera could see Felix and Arlene among the other kittens in the place for education.

The first class of the day was History, taught by a tomcat named Mr. Thompson. It was basic feline history, not just in the US, but world cat history as well, from the cats worshipped in ancient Egypt, to the cats that helped the US win the Revolutionary War.

Math and reading were also simple, albeit mainly because it was the first day. Lunch time came after this. Fiera and Cera got their lunches (A mouse sandwich and a peanut butter sandwich respectively), and joined their friends at one of the tables.

"Today's been a bore-fest," yawned Arlene. "Hey, it hasn't been all bad," Cera said between bites, "I thought History was cool, I learned stuff that surprised me."

"Ok, I'll give you that," Arlene responded. "I can't wait to play games," Felix commented, "That's why I'm going for Phy Ed, what a weird name for playing games."

"Mice-catching, I'm made for that class," Fiera grinned. Cera wasn't bothered by her sister's appetite for certain meats, as long it was no one she knew. After a few more minutes, the lunch-room cat had an announcement.

"Time to get back to your classes kids, I hope you've decided what you want to take."

All the kittens looked reasonably excited, and headed off in different directions.

"See ya sis," Tiger and Miss Kitty's daughters said to each other. Fiera and Felix looked for the door labeled "Mice-Catching" while Cera looked for the door labeled "Music."

Meanwhile, Tiger was patrolling the street (there's really only one, if you think about it) of Green River to see if there was any sort of crime or rough-housing going on amongst the animals who inhabited it. Little did he know that he'd be in for a rather unexpected surprise that day….

(There's chapter 2, hope you guys like it!)

Next time: When a familiar face comes back to Green River, Tiger isn't very trusting.


	3. Back to the Waul

(Here's chapter 3!)

Chapter 3: Back to the Waul

Fiera and Felix were 2 of about 7 kittens in the mice-catching class. The teacher, a beautiful calico cat came into the classroom.

"Hello there children, my name is Mrs. Furman," she smiled. "Hello Mrs. Furman," all the young cats said in unison. Mrs. Furman showed one of her paws, revealing a mouse she had caught by the tail.

"This is an ordinary mouse I caught before school started today," she began, not letting the rodent go. "Throughout the school year, I will show you many ways to catch them."

Fiera turned to Felix and smiled. "This is gonna be fun."

AT THE SHERIFF'S OFFICE……

"Hey Tiger," Fievel said, walking in to where the cat sheriff of Green River worked. Fievel was now about 12-13 in human years.

"Oh hey Five," Tiger replied, "What's up?" "Not much," Fievel replied, "But I did see something odd at the train station."

"What was weird?" Tiger asked.

AT THE TRAIN STATION…..

A fancily-dressed, British-accented cat stepped onto the platform. "It's good to be back," Cat R. Waul smiled.

AT THE SALOON…….

Miss Kitty had received a round of applause for her latest song, and by then, her shift for the day was done. Tanya was standing right outside the saloon's exit, Fievel's sister was now about 15-16 in human years.

"Congratulations, you did great," Tanya said to Miss Kitty. The two had grown to be close friends since they met.

"Thanks," Miss Kitty responded, "How about I buy us some root beer floats?"

"Sure, that sounds…..oh you gotta be kidding me," Tanya said. Miss Kitty, wondering what bothered the teen mouse, but she quickly got her answer.

"Waul's back?" Miss Kitty said in disbelief. Truthfully, Tiger and Miss Kitty didn't really have anything against Waul personally, they were just against his ways he uses to catch mice.

"Head to Tiger's place, you'll be safe there," Miss Kitty said. Tanya nodded and scurried over there.

Most of the mice across Green River looked nervous to see Waul back, but they tried their best not to show it. Waul didn't make eye contact with anyone as he made his way back to the place he stayed at in the tv series.

AT THE SCHOOL…..

Mrs. Furman had brought 7 mice to the class, and created a small space outside the schoolhouse where the kittens could chase them. Fiera was the first to catch her mouse and bring it back to the teacher.

Mrs. Furman looked at her stopwatch impressed. "Wow Fiera, that's a new record time!"

"Don't mention it," Fiera smiled, "Mice catching is just what I'm good at."

It's true. For the world's most unexplainable reason, Fiera, for just a kitten and being Tiger's daughter, was pretty much the greatest mouser in Green River. Most of the adult cats were jealous of her talent. As a matter of fact, Sweet William even made her an honorary member of his gang if she ever wanted to join.

Tiger and Fievel meanwhile went outside in time to see Cat R. Waul walk past.

"Not him again," grunted Fievel, pulling out his slingshot. "Hold it Five," Tiger said, walking to the other cat.

"Hello Waul," Tiger said sternly. "Oh hello Tiger," Waul said in a pretend "Oh, you're a friend who I haven't seen for a while" tone. "How nice to see you again."

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Tiger accused.

"No, I am not," Waul replied confidently. "I just came back because I enjoy this town."

"Hmmph….just don't try any tricky tactics to catch mice," Tiger said. "Don't worry, I have no need for something like that anymore," Waul concluded as he walked into his place.

"I don't trust him," Tiger told his mouse friend.

"Neither do I," Fievel agreed.

"I'll be keeping my eye on him." "Don't you mean your lazy eye?" Fievel laughed. Tiger let out a small chuckle.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Tiger asked his friend. "Sure," Fievel responded. And just as the two pals began walking toward the little ice cream stand, Tiger slipped on a banana peel that a human had dropped.

Fievel chuckled. Even when Tiger was serious, he always ended up managing to break a smile to those around him.

(Read and Review! I hope you guys liked this chapter!)

Next time: Fiera and Cera, wanting money to spend on candy, get odd jobs around town. But will they be able to not mess them up?


	4. Sugar Rush

(Here's the next chapter!)

Chapter 4: Sugar Rush.

One day after school, Fiera and Cera headed to one of their favorite places in Green River: the candy shop. Although for the most part the two siblings eating habits were completely different, they both could agree on one thing: they liked candy!

On the way to the shop, they passed by Sam, the mail-carrier cat. "Hi Sam," Cera waved.

"Oh hello there children," the gray tabby cat waved. "Got anything for us?" Fiera asked.

"Nope, sorry, but I do have some things for your parents," Sam replied, and the tabby waved goodbye.

When they got to the candy store, the two kittens kind of went crazy. Cera picked out some licorice, some cotton candy, and some chocolate-shaped like mice.

Fiera picked out some lollipops, an ice cream bar, and some chocolate-covered mice.

"That'll be 3 dollars," the cashier cat said. Fiera and Cera paused and blinked. "We don't have any money," Fiera said.

"Well, you won't be able to buy any candy until you have some," the cashier replied.

"Nuts," grunted Cera. "We'll just have to get some cash," Fiera said.

LATER THAT EVENING……..

It was a Friday night, so there was no school for the next two days. Cat R. Waul, meanwhile, had seemed to become the boss of the saloon again, which was no big surprise, since many cats from his old gang were still in the town while he was away. Tiger was still a bit untrusting of him.

"Mommy, daddy, where could we get some money?" Fiera and Cera asked their parents when they got home.

"What for dears?" Miss Kitty asked her daughters. "We want some candy," they explained.

The two feline parents then formed an idea in their heads. "It's the weekend," Tiger spoke up, "Why don't you see if you could find some sort of job?"

"JOB?!" the kittens said shocked. Since they were still young, Cera and Fiera were not very fond of things that involved work.

Miss Kitty nodded in agreement at this idea. "I'm sure you two will find some job you like, I'm sure for example Sam could use some help."

"Ok…sure," Fiera replied, not thinking that delivering the mail was a difficult job.

THE NEXT MORNING…………

Cera and Fiera woke up extra early so they could find Sam before he left to start his job. Most of the other cats and mice were still asleep.

Indeed, Sam was just to start his moving job when the two kittens came running up.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Sam asked Tiger and Miss Kitty's kids. "We want some money," Fiera explained.

"So we were wondering if we could help you deliver the mail," Cera continued.

Sam smiled, he'd appreciate that he'd be getting assistance with his work. He took the mail, divided it into thirds, and gave each of the kittens an individual pile, while keeping a pile for himself to deliver.

"Here you go, deliver these for me today, and I'll give you two some money later," Sam instructed.

"Thank you," Fiera and Cera replied excitedly, and grabbed their share of the mail and took off across town. Sam went along his route.

Fiera and Cera split up so they could cover more ground faster. They put the mail in all the mailboxes or at the front doors of all the cats in town. They were eagerly awaiting their chance to buy candy.

They were so excited, they forgot an important thing about delivering mail: Make sure you're delivering it to the right house!

Indeed, they were placing all the letters at the wrong houses, as they would soon learn later….

THAT AFTERNOON………

After delivering the mail and playing with Arlene and Felix for a bit, Fiera and Cera went to go find Sam. When they found him, he was looking rather confused.

"What's wrong?" Fiera asked. "Some of the cats told me the mail they got today wasn't theirs'," the tabby explained.

Cera and Fiera paused for a minute, then they realized their mistake. "Um….I think we know what happened," Cera admitted.

Over the next half hour, the sisters recollected the mail and delivered it to all the right places. Because of the confusion and delay they caused, Sam wasn't able to pay Fiera and Cera, but they understood.

"Where are we gonna get some money?" Cera asked her sister as they walked through the town.

"Maybe we could find something here," Fiera suggested, looking at all the cat businesses in town, seeing if there were any "Help Wanted" signs.

Suddenly, at the same time, both of the little kitties saw a sign for a job that sounded perfect for them!

THAT EVENING…….

When Fiera and Cera got home, they were just finishing off the candy they had bought earlier that day.

"Well, it looks like you two have been busy today," Miss Kitty smiled proudly. "Yes we were mommy," Cera replied happily.

"Did you help out Sam?" asked Tiger "Yup, but that's not where we got the money," Fiera replied.

"So where did you get it?" Miss Kitty asked. "Well, for me, the mouse school needed a singing teacher, and even though I'm a kid, they thought I was pretty good, so they asked me to help out whenever I can!"

"That's great Cera," Tiger smiled, "What about you Fiera?"

"Some cat wearing red hired me to catch mice for him!" Fiera smiled proudly. "He said I did a very good job."

Tiger and Miss Kitty instantly realized who she was talking about. "Heh heh, that's great Fiera," Tiger laughed nervously.

"Thanks, want a lollipop daddy?" Fiera asked. "Sure," Tiger smiled, taking one and beginning to eat it.

(Read and Review! Hoped you guys liked this chapter!)

Next time: Fievel bets his friends he can escape from any cat, but will he be able to prove it when Fiera decides to play along?


	5. A Game of Kitten and Mouse

(Sorry for the major delay.)

Chapter 5: A Game of Kitten and Mouse.

"I don't believe you," Sidney scoffed.

"Believe it," Fievel smirked in reply. "I can get away from any cat, any time, any day."

"What about all those times Waul's gang caught you in the past?" Sidney retorted. "I only let myself get caught so I could stop their plans…" Fievel replied slyly.

"Then prove it," Sidney demanded.

"How?" Fievel asked. "Get chased by one of the fiercest cats in town in front of me, then I'll believe what you said," Sidney explained.

"Fine, it's on," Fievel nodded, "Whoever gets proven right gets two pounds of cheese."

At the same time, Fiera and Cera, who were returning home from school overheard the whole conversation.

"You should volunteer for this Fiera," Cera smiled to her sister, "I mean, you already want to eat Fievel…but daddy doesn't want you to eat his friends, after all."

"That's true…." Fiera nodded.

Literally since Day One, Fievel had always been a favorite treat that Fiera never got to eat. Every birthday party, the little mouse got put into the birthday cake by the little kitten, and either Tiger or Miss Kitty had to pull them out. Fiera even took Fievel to school with her one day to be the example mouse used in Ms. Furman's demonstration on how to make Mouse Cupcakes. Cera helped clean the frosting off him afterwards.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Tiger and Miss Kitty were playing cards when Miss Kitty brought up something she had noticed recently.

"Tiger dear, do you see those marks on the wall?" she asked. The big orange cat looked over and noticed what his wife was talking about.

Across one of the walls, there were several small claw marks. "The girls must have made those," Tiger said.

Miss Kitty nodded then said, "But I don't know what they mean." The claw marks were in a fairly even pattern. After 4 vertical claw marks, the fifth claw mark was at an angle, and this repeated to a total of 19 claw marks currently.

THE NEXT DAY….

Fiera and Cera were playing a game of yarn volleyball with Felix and Arlene again.

"It's mine!" Fiera laughed, on Felix's team while her sister was paired up with Arlene. The older daughter of Tiger and Miss Kitty hit the yarn ball so hard, it unraveled before either member of the opposing team could get a chance to bat at it with their paws.

"Darn it," groaned Arlene in defeat. "Good game," Fiera smiled friendly. "Yeah, we all did great, but me and Fiera won!" Felix smiled.

Fiera's face turned red for a few seconds, but then she noticed Fievel. "I gotta go guys, I'll see you later." She then ran off to catch up with the teen mouse.

Fievel was pondering how could he get a cat to chase him to prove to Sidney his point. He couldn't get Tiger to do it, because Sidney knew the two were friends. Miss Kitty was an experienced mouse-catcher, but Sidney had also seen Fievel around her, so that idea was out of the question as well.

"Hey Fievel!" Fiera's voice called teasingly. Fievel shivered in a nervous reaction, Tiger's older daughter had tried to catch him several times before. "I heard about your bet with that other mouse. I could help you. I'm a great mouse catcher…"

"Yeah, don't remind me," Fievel gulped. Fiera had a bad habit of saying to mice how she liked to catch and eat them. "Sure, you can help me," he finally said, "But no eating."

Fiera nodded, a little disappointed. But then an idea hit Fievel's head. "Actually, you could do one other thing…." He began to whisper in the cat's ear.

SOME TIME LATER…

Sidney was standing outside his father's shop, seeing Fievel being chased by Fiera. "I'm impressed, thought he was going to chicken out," he said to himself, mildly surprised.

"You'll never catch me, cat!" Fievel laughed confidently.

"We'll see!" Fiera laughed, pouncing and knocking the little mouse over, catching Fievel off-guard.

"Congrats Mousekewitz, how are you going to get out of that one?" Sidney chuckled victoriously, awaiting the cheese Fievel would give him when this was over.

"He's not…" Fiera smirked sinisterly, leaning forward and taking Fievel into her mouth. After a few seconds, she took a big gulp.

Sidney's face suddenly turned white with horror. Fievel had just been…eaten! "Mmm…mere finger foods. You, on the other paw, look much more fatter and juicer…" Fiera chuckled, turning to Sidney.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sidney screamed, running back to his home in terror.

Fiera laughed, and after a few seconds, she opened her mouth and spat out Fievel, who had been hiding under her tongue.

"Thanks Fiera," Fievel smiled, though he hated wiping off the drool form his clothes. Fievel had instructed Fiera to pretend to gulp him down, and when she did the gulp, Fievel dropped a piece of cheese he was holding onto to make it look authentic. "Yeah, I didn't care for winning that cheese so much. I just really wanted to see Sidney scared."

"Don't mention it," Fiera replied, "You were tasty."

"Don't get any ideas…." Fievel replied, getting somewhat scared himself.

"I won't…." Fiera replied slyly, in a tone that made the mouse uncertain.

LATER THAT DAY…

While their folks were out, Cera returned to her home along with Felix and Arlene to play with their cards. They noticed Fiera standing by one of the wagon's sides, holding up one of her claws.

"What's that Fiera?" Arlene asked. Fiera quickly made the twentieth claw mark on the wall.

"Oh nothing, just keeping score of how many times I caught daddy's friend…" she responded.

(There, hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the MASSIVE delay.)

Next time: When Waul's head cook calls in sick, Fiera volunteers her mother to serve as a substitute. At the same time, Tanya, Cera, and Arlene practice for the upcoming town musical.


End file.
